


Tita and Nic: True Love 5ever

by ShanaRHager



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, Shipping a sinking ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: I just couldn't resist!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangeableConsistency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/gifts).



When Tita met Nic, she knew she was the one.  Smart, funny, with that glossy paint and those three majestic propellers.  And when Nic first laid eyes on Tita, she knew she'd be the perfect half.  Long and slender, her decks stacked neatly on top, streamlined and gliding through the waters of the Atlantic, her smokestacks perched atop her like a prom queen's crown.

They'd never forget the night in Belfast when they became one.  The halves joined perfectly, and there was much vocalizing as Nic gently pushed herself into Tita, taking her passionately as the shipbuilders stood there and gawked.

April came, and they were ready to take on the sea together.  Tita and Nic.  Better halves and soul mates, headed for the great meltling pot that was America.

But this love story had no happily ever after.  The couple ran afoul of an ice field, and despite Tita's skilled maneuvering and Nic's propeller power, they wound up impaled on one of the icebergs!

People screamed and raced for the lifeboats as Tita began to dip below the waterline.  "Nic?" she asked.

"Tita?"

"Should the worst happen...do you promise to love me forever?"

And Nic said, "No."

Tita was so floored that she forgot that she was quickly filling with water.  The weight was too much for them, and the laws of physics began to literally pry them apart.

The pain was worse than the collision with the ice as Tita and Nic were forcibly ripped from their embrace.  But Nic clung determinedly to Tita, keeping her from falling into the blackness.

"I meant to say," she explained, "that I promise to love you...5ever."

Tita's eyes misted over.  "Oh, Nic..."

Then, gravity tore Tita away from her soul mate and brought her crashing to the ocean floor.

"Tita!  No!" screamed Nic as she plunged after her lover.

And to this day, Tita and Nic are calling out to each other on the ocean floor, praying that they'll be together once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this if you cry evertim.


End file.
